Un Nuevo Enemigo
by Helen Black Potter
Summary: hay un nuevo enemigo las fuerzas de Athena estan muy debiles quien los ayudara o perdera por fin la tierra? solo lo lograran los santos que han sido castigados espero que les guste y me dejen rr
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Se que soy nueva en esta sección pero espero que les agrade mi forma de escribir los personajes no me perteneces, no lo hago con animo de lucro solo como entretenimiento

Bueno después de esta presentación les pido que si la historia se les hace parecida a otra que han leído les pido una disculpa y me gustaría que me lo dijeran ya que casi no he leído nada sobre ellos pero al ver la ultima película se me ocurrió esto, por lo que no se si ya han escrito sobre el tema, bueno queridos lectores espero que les agrade

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una Mañana que parecía ser muy tranquila empezaba a salir el sol en el santuario ubicado en Grecia para ser mas exactos era el santuario de la Diosa Athena, la paz se sentía en el aire no tenia mucho que habían peleado contra Apolo y Artemisa por el dominio de la tierra, por suerte Athena había ganado, lo único lamentable era la perdida de sus santos de Bronce que habían sido castigados, haciéndoles olvidar lo vivido en todas su peleas y sus santos dorados los cuales había sido castigados y sus almas estaban encerradas en una gran piedra en el mismo santuario, pero eso no es lo importante sino que esa mañana Shaina al despertar vio que no tenia comida por lo que tendría que ir al pueblo mas cercano, al salir de su casa vio que unos cuantos caballeros seguían con la vigilancia del lugar, después de que diera mas ordenes y asegurarse que todas le hacían caso decidió ir por su desayuno antes de empezar con los nuevos aspirantes para santos ya que esas había sido las ordenes de su diosa, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal.

Xxxxxxxx

Muy lejos de el santuario en la fundación Kido, Saori la reencarnación de Athena estaba en las oficinas ya que ella no se acostumbro a vivir con los santos, prefirió seguir como la nieta del difunto Kido, esa mañana había despertado con un muy mal presentimiento, pero al ver las noticias no había nada raro, por lo que se encerró en su oficina, la fundación había tenido serios problemas por el torneo inconcluso que había dejado y apenas estaba recuperando la credibilidad de la empresa, pero les estaba costando trabajo Tatsumi su fiel mayordomo, le había sugerido que llamara a los santos de Bronce para seguir con el torneo Galáctico, pero Saori sabia que eso era imposible si lo hacia su padre se enojara demasiado y no quería otro intento de destrucción del mundo y mas por que sabia que sus defensas estaban muy mal, solo le quedaban unos cuantos de plata y bronce pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para otro guerra santa, cuando fue la hora de la comida bajo para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Tatsumi

"que sucede?" pregunto Saori

" en las noticias hablaron de varios ataques mi señora" dijo el mayordomo

xxxxxxxxx

Shaina se quedo sin habla, el lugar estaba destrozado, se acerco con mucho cuidado, las casas de los aldeanos estaban quemándose, habían cuerpos destrozados, las manchas de sangre eran visibles, la de pelo verde no sabia que hacer, nunca había visto tanta destrucción, al ir revisando se encontró con los cuerpos de los niños y las mujeres, se veía que había habido sobrevivientes.

Pero era una lastima que tanta gente muriera en algo como eso, ya que los cuerpos mostraban cortes como de espada pero a la vez como si fueran quemados, se acerco al cuerpo de una niña la había visto varias veces en el pueblo y siempre le preguntaba cuando dejaría que le viera el rostro, ya que la criatura no sabia por que se la cubría, una vez la defendió de unos maleantes y se había sorprendido por la fuerza que tenia y la había dicho que de grande quería ser como ella, sin haberlo notado de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas ya que era cierto que al pelear no se tentaba el corazón ante nadie, pero esa niña era muy tierna y no era un enemigo sino una de las razones por la que acepto ser uno de los santos de Athena, la dejo en el piso tenia que revisar si habían sobrevivientes, y encontró a unos niños que habían perdido todo

"se encuentran bien?" pregunto la guerrera

el niño que era el que se veía mas grande tendría a lo mucho unos 8 años fue el que le contesto ya que su hermanita estaba llorando abrasando su cintura.

"mis padres nos escondieron" dijo el niño, su voz mostraba las ganas que tenia de llorar pero por ser el mayor tenia que mostrarse fuerte ya que era el apoyo de su hermana

"será mejor que no se separen de mi, tengo que buscar si hay mas sobrevivientes" y así los tres siguieron caminando por desgracia no encontraron a nadie mas, pero al llegar a la entrada del pueblo habían varias estacas con los cuerpos de los hombres clavados en ellos, Shaina les cubrió los ojos, pero fue muy tarde al chico se le escaparon varias lagrimas lo mas seguro era que entre esos hombres el padre de las criaturas estuviera.

"supongo que no tienen a donde ir" dijo la guerrera

"no, mis padres no tenían mas familiares y si los tuvieran lo mas seguro seria que estén muertos" dijo en un susurro el chico

"yo no me puedo hacer cargo de ustedes yo tengo que hacer algo sobre esto"

"no nos dejes" imploro la niña

"te quiero ayudar" dijo el niño muy decidido

"hay un lugar al que los puedo llevar pero si entran en ese lugar no podrán salir nunca… si desean seguirme serán entrenados para servirle a la diosa Athena y sino espero que les valla muy bien" y empezó a caminar tal vez Saori se los llevara a la fundación, pero para eso tenían que saber la verdad sobre Athena y si se los confesaba tenían que ser personas que no dudaran en dar su vida por la diosa

"espéranos" dijo la niña, Shaina la abrazo y el niño camino a su lado empezaron a caminar por las ruinas del santuario cuando estaban a punto de entrar al santuario llego Jabú del unicornio

"Shaina sabes que no hay lugar para mas aspirantes a santos" dijo Jabú al ver a los dos niños

"lo se perfectamente" dijo la chica en un tono muy frío, nunca le había gustado que le preguntaran de sus asuntos "Jabú ve por Marine y June lo mas rápido posible" ordeno y empezó a caminar hacia su casa los niños la siguieron al entrar vieron que no era muy lujosa pero si muy confortable

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marine, June" gritaba Jabú como desesperado por todo el santuario hasta que las vio dando clases a sus nuevos discípulos

"Marine" grito y la pelirroja volteo a ver quien era el que la llamaba, se acerco a Jabú "Marine dice Shaina que si la puedes ir a ver, se veía muy exaltada" dijo el santo

"Gracias" se volteo hacia sus alumnos y les dijo que no se tardaría que hicieran mil lagartijas en lo que regresaba empezó a caminar hacia la casa de su compañera, pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento Shaina casi nunca hablaba con ella, por suerte su odio había desaparecido bueno la verdad solo había disminuido ya no la trataba como escoria pero no eran las mejores amigas del mundo, vio la puerta abierta y entro se encontró. con dos niños sentados en una sillas

"ya estoy aquí" dijo en forma de saludo los dos niños no la habían dejado de observar

"que bueno que viniste Marine, hay problemas en el pueblo" dijo la de pelo verde saliendo de su cuarto

"y por eso me llamaste" pregunto Marine, no entendía por que había sido citada, si siempre habían problemas en ese pueblo

"si… ya que la gente del lugar esta muerta y solo encontré a estos dos niños con vida"

"que?" dijo sorprendida "pero como?" pregunto

"no lo sé, solo sé que no hay nadie por eso te llame quiero que me acompañes a ver los destrozos o mas bien las ruinas de es pueblo y para ver si tienes una idea de quien podría ser el que causo de tal desgracia"

"tenemos que avisar a Athena tiene que venir lo mas pronto posible" dijo la de cabello rojo

"antes que eso tendrás comida ya que por eso baje al pueblo" dijo la chica

"por supuesto vengan a mi casa les daré de comer" al salir de la casa de Shaina se encontraron con June

"para que me hablaron?" pregunto la rubia

"para que nos acompañes al pueblo" dijo Marine "pero antes hay que darle de comer a estos dos niños" y así las tres fueron a la casa de Marine mientras comentaban lo que Shaina había visto, dejaron a los dos niños dormir en la cama de Marine y bajaron al pueblo, lo encontraron destrozado solo que ya no había fuego, todo eran cenizas Marine y June comprobaron que se habían hecho las heridas con cosas filosas pero que se veían quemadas por lo que casi no había sangre derramada

"Esto es inhumano" dijo June al ver a los niños muertos

"será mejor enterrarlos antes de que empiecen a descomponerse" dijo Marine

"alguien tiene que ir a ver a Saori" dijo Shaina

"mandemos a Jabu mientras nosotras los enterramos" dijo Marine

las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo, June subió hasta el santuario, tenia que apurarse entre mas pronto estuviera Athena, menos peligro correría, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo conque Saori se fuera del santuario, almenos antes había tenido a los santos de Bronce para protegerla, pero en estos momentos se podría decir que estaba sola, al llegar al santuario vio que Jabú e Ichi, estaban en la entrada platicando siempre se distraían

"Jabú" el aludido volteo a verla

"que deseas June" pregunto el chico muy amablemente, al ver que no podía tener a Saori se decidió que las chicas del santuario no estaban nada mas por lo que prefirió quedarse a vigilar como compañero de ellas.

"tenemos una misión para ti…tienes que ir a ver a Saori y hacer que venga" dijo la chica

"pero ella dejo muy en claro que no le gusta vivir aquí" dijo el unicornio

"lo sé, pero por su seguridad es mejor que venga"

"por que?… que paso?" pregunto

"por que hubo un ataque en el pueblo, y no nos dimos cuenta de nada, en estos momentos puede que intentan atacar a Athena y no hay quien la proteja"

"esta bien voy por ella" y salió corriendo ella bajo al pueblo y vio que Marine estaba haciendo unos hoyos para la gente del pueblo, habían muchas personas que conocían, era un pueblo pacifico donde todos se conocían, se preguntaba que iba a pasar con los pocos sobrevivientes que habían, regresarían o se irían muy lejos para tratar de olvidar todo el incidente

empezó a ayudar a Marine mientras Shaina se ponía agrupar a los cadáveres era una tarea larga pero no había quien lo hiciera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena estaba en su despacho, las noticias la habían sorprendido, habían varios ataques y todos muy sádicos, en regiones muy separadas pero todos tenían los mismas características, cortadas de objetos filosos casi no había sangre y había mucho fuego alrededor, estaba nerviosa tenia que hacer algo si se trataba de otra guerra pero ya no tenia a todos sus compañeros ya no tenia a sus amigos para que le ayudaran.

Tocaron la puerta "adelante" y la puerta se abrió poco a poco

"mi señora, el joven Jabú vino a verla" dijo el mayordomo

"déjalo pasar" dijo la chica sus malos presentimientos incrementaron

después de unos minutos Jabú entro el siempre estuvo enamorado de Saori, pero al descubrir que era una diosa se dio cuenta que estaba en un nivel superior a el y lo mejor era tratar de alejarse de ella, solo la cuidaría la relación de un Santo y nada mas, al verla con sus manos entrelazadas estaba nerviosa la conocía muy bien

"Athena" dijo en un susurro lo primero era convencerla de regresar al santuario para que la pudieran cuidar con ayuda de las guerreras y los demás santos

"Jabú a que debo tu visita?" pregunto Saori esperando que no fuera por los ataques

"pues vera mi señora, Shaina, Marine y June me enviaron ya que hubo un ataque en el pueblo que esta a las afueras del santuario, y párese ser que las espanto, ya que me dieron la orden de buscarte para que fueras a vivir al santuario y que te podamos proteger mejor" dijo Jabú biendo como Saori se daba la vuelta estaba muy preocupada

"si vamos… yo también lo había pensado" dijo la chica viendo por la ventana de su despacho, se sentía muy insegura

"entonces ya sabría que vendría?" Pregunto Jabú sorprendido

"me lo imaginaba, ya que Tatsumi me hablo de varios ataque por todo el mundo, y al llagar mis sospechas se hicieron mas grandes"

"entonces lo mejor seria que nos fuéramos" dijo el chico

Saori solo movió la cabeza y salió de su despacho tenia que avisar a si mayordomo, lo empezó a buscar al entrar a su cuarto lo vio asiendo sus maletas

"que haces?" pregunto Saori

"arreglando mis cosas supongo que nos iremos ya que no es normal que Jabu viniera y no me pienso quedar" dijo el mayordomo

"esta bien pero solo una maleta" dijo la chica almenos no la abandonaría, esa noche en la fundación no paso nada

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ya me canse" dijo June, ya casi anochecía, y solo estaban poniendo las flores para que pudieran descansar en paz

"esto es mas agotador que las horas de entrenamiento de Shaina" dijo Marine

la aludida no dijo nada se acerco a sus compañeras, y cuando las tres empezaron a caminar para regresar al santuario, una gran presencia se sintió atrás de ellas, las tres se voltearon a ver quien era el dueño de esa gran poder, pero al voltear ya no había nadie, las cruces de las tumbas tenían fuego, las tres no dijeron nada y se alejaron del lugar, sabían que no tenían el poder para destruir a quien prendió esas cruces, al entrar en el santuario la presencia desapareció, lo mejor seria tener mucho cuidado las tres se quedaron haciendo guardia pero nada paso esa noche

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

bueno espero que les agrade es un poco corto, pero espero que les agrade nos vemos y dejen comentarios

Helen Black Potter


	2. una vida normal

Hola!

Aquí esta la siguiente parte espero que les agrade, y este no lo hago con ánimos de lucro yo no gano nada solo entretenimiento, nada de los personajes me pertenece.

Agradezco a los que me están leyendo y a los que me dejaron sus comentarios muchas gracias.

Capitulo: una vida normal

Esa mañana en una ciudad, un joven de pelo verde estaba caminando, tenia que comprar las cosas para el desayuno sin que su hermano se diera cuenta ya que le había dicho que no quería que saliera, el motivo de esa orden era que el día anterior habían atacado mucho pueblos y ciudades y no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hermano.

"tengo que darme prisa o Ikki se enojara" pensaba el chico, ya había hecho las compras para el desayuno después ira por lo de la comida ya que no quería tardar mucho, por suerte no hubo ningún ataque al entrar a su departamento vio que su hermano estaba en la sala esperándolo.

"Ikki…yo… veras"

"Shun, estas bien?" pregunto su hermano sin verlo

"si Ikki, pero es que no teníamos nada parea desayunar" dijo el chico de forma de disculpa

"no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí y espero que no me vuelvas a desobedecer"

"entonces déjame preparar el desayuno y después me acompañas a comprar las cosas para la comida" dijo haciendo un puchero, Ikki nunca le podía decir que no.

"bueno pero apúrate con el desayuno" y se fue a su cuarto, siempre había protegido Shun era su hermanito, y al despertar en la mañana se encontró que estaba solo en la casa y con todos los ataques del día anterior se preocupo, sabia que lo sobreprotegía pero era lo único que le quedaba y no sabia como se comportaría o que seria de su vida si lo perdiera, lo quería mucho, pero desde que vio los ataque sintió una necesidad de defenderlo, como si el ataque fuera directo a ellos, cosa que es imposible y mas por que la ciudad en la que vivían fue de las pocas que se salvaron, pero algo en su interior había cambiado y era lo mas que le afectaba.

Shun estaba en la cocina preparando algo para el desayuno de su hermano, era sábado por lo que no tenia que ir al colegio, le gustaba mucho el fin de semana, ya que era de los días en que convivía mas con su hermano, ya que cuando estaban en clases desayunaban a prisa, los dos salían corriendo Shun al colegio e Ikki a trabajar, se veían para la comida donde iban a algún restaurancito barato y se volvían a separar, Ikki tenia dos trabajos ya que no quería que le faltara nada a Shun.

Shun iba a la casa para terminar sus deberes, y veía a su hermano hasta la cena para irse a dormir por lo que casi nunca platicaban, pero los fines de semana eran para ellos, Shun hacia el desayuno, después salían ya sea a dar una vuelta, a alguna obra de teatro o visita de museo que Shun tenia de tarea, pero siempre estaban juntos, debes en cuando se encontraban a los amigos del mas pequeño pero Shun nunca se iba con ellos.

Este fin de semana iban a ir a un museo que tenia que visitar y después Ikki le había prometido que si les daba tiempo podían ir a un parque, pero que si no se podía, se ir a cenar, Shun quería ir a cenar pero no le había podido decir a Ikki que lo del parque no le llamaba mucho la atención prefería estar en un lugar cómodo.

Después de terminar de prepararlo los dos hermanos se sentaron, desayunaron sin problemas y pusieron la radio, el programa fue interrumpido para dar la noticia que habían atacado mas pueblos y ciudades

"sabes hermano, me siento mal por todos los daños que hay" dijo Shun

"lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada por detenerlos" dijo Ikki

"pero no deberíamos intentarlo?" Pregunto Shun nunca había entendido por que se hacían las guerras que era lo que dominaba al humano para poder herir a otros ser vivo.

"dime Shun que podríamos hacer?" volvió a preguntarle a su hermano nunca le había gustado verlo triste pero en esta coacción no podían hacer nada pero algo en su interior le decía que si.

"me creerás loco… pero tengo la sensación de que solo nosotros lo podemos hacer"

"no, claro que no, pero no esta en nuestras manos" dijo Ikki terminando su desayuno y parándose para levar los platos, mientras Shun se preparaba para ir al museo, después de unos minutos los dos salían sentían mucho frío pero no le dieron importancia, al llegar se dieron cuenta que habían salido temprano por lo que caminaron unas cuadras para pasar el tiempo, en su pequeño paseo vieron que habían pleitos por tonterías, que si me viste feo, que si te estampaste a propósito, pero ellos trataron de ignorarlos al regresar al museo se encontraron con una pelea por el lugar ya que una mujer se había metido y los de atrás estaban que la mataban, lo que les llamo la atención fue que en una de las ventanas del museo se veía reflejado un hombre, los dos voltearon a la azotea del otro edificio donde supuestamente estaba el sujeto, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en ese lugar, no había nadie y en la ventana tampoco se veía, ningún de los dos dijo nada.

Al entrar al museo creían que las cosas se calmarían, pero dentro del mismo se empezó una pelea, por que una niña había pegado a un señor, Ikki al ver que le iban a pegar a la niña se metió.

"ya te pidieron la disculpa" dijo Ikki cubriendo a la pequeña

"no te metas mocoso" dijo el señor

"pues será mejor que te vallas" dijo Ikki molesto, quien se creía para llamarlo mocoso.

"mira muchacho el problema es entre la niña y yo" dijo el señor

"métase con alguien que si se pueda defender" y cuando reacciono la mano del señor se había dirigido hacia su quijada, haciéndole que se tambaleara, Ikki se le aventó, pero cuando le pego un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Estaba parado en una isla parecía que nada podía vivir en ese lugar, había un hombre con una mascara horrenda, en el lugar hacia mucho calor, el volcán humeaba todo el tiempo, el piso era tan caliente que quemaba los pies y el aire quemaba sus pulmones, en un pedestal había una caja de metal con un pájaro (entiendan que no sabe que es) y sentía su cuerpo herido.

Cuando reacciono, vio que el señor estaba en el piso con el golpe que le había dado lo dejo inconsciente, Shun tenia una cara que no se sabia como descifrar

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Muy lejos de ese lugar en Siberia estaba Hyoga vivía con un niño llamado Yacó (perdonen pero no se si así se escriba) de unos ocho años, el cual no recordaba como lo había conocido, solo recordaba que vivía con el, Yacó la había dicho que sus padres murieron y que el llego para estar con su difunta madre y por ello se habían quedado a vivir juntos, no le faltaba nada y su vida era muy tranquila demasiado tranquila, lo que no le agradaba es que los del pueblo parecía que le temían o tenían mucho respeto hacia el, ya que nunca se metían con el y cuando pasaba hablaban en susurros, no sabia por que y era lago que quería averiguar, por que actuaba así los aldeanos, el niño nunca le decía nada al contrario se ponía nervioso cuando tocaba esos temas.

Esa mañana fue al pueblo, tenia que comprar unas flores para dejarlas con su madre, al caminar por primera ves nadie le presto atención, estaba escuchando las noticias, sobre unos ataques de una ciudades y una platica le llamo la atención

"pero que estarán esperando los Santos de Athena para impedir las cosas" decía un anciano el siempre estaba con Yacó

"el santo del cisne no ha hecho nada, es para que estuviera a punto de irse" decía una mujer

"pero el ya no lo recuerda" esta ves fue la vos del niño con el que vivía, se acerco mas

"es una pena que el maestro cristal este muerto" decía el anciano.

"si con él en esta zona teníamos seguro que nada nos pasaría" decía la anciana.

"pues si pero recuerden que Hyoga no nos dejara morir" decía otro niño.

el rubio si que estaba sorprendido, por que el lo tenia que defenderlos, que era eso de los Santos, pero en eso se escucho un grito todos voltearon a verlos con un mal presentimiento, pero solo eran dos chicos del pueblo que estaban peleando, pero ya estaban sangrando, al grito que se escucho fue la de la madre de uno de los jóvenes, ya que había visto como le rompían la nariz a su pequeñín.

Hyoga se acerco y los dos chicos dejaron la pelea, viendo que la pelea se había detenido, se acerco a la radio de una da los mas grandes del pueblo.

"si señores, un ataque mas, este es el décimo cuarto ataque, en menos de doce horas, se dice que hubieron mas, pero que no hay sobrevivientes y por eso no han sido reportados, esto es un verdadero crimen…" se escuchaba la vos del locutor muy alterada "no se sabe quien pueda ser capas de estos amasacres, pero por la distancia se cree que son varias personas, aun así, con la capacidad de destruir pueblos enteros es demasiado… no hay diferencia los criminales atacan así sea un niño o una mujer, todos es destrozado se espera que pronto alguien nos ayude a derenerlos" la noticia impresiono al cisne, como era posible que estuviera pasando y lo peor del caso es que sintió que cuando el reportero pidió que alguien los ayudara, una gran responsabilidad cayo sobre sus hombros, pero el que podía hacer.

uno de los niños se acerco a Hyoga este lo cargo

"verdad que nos cuidara?" pregunto el niño con suma inocencia

las dudas del rubio crecieron mas por que le pedían ayuda, el que podía hacer, por que tenia la necesidad de cuidarlos, por que sentía que algo le faltaba

xxxxxxxxxxxx

En un lugar muy alejado en la china, vivía un joven con un muy buen cuerpo, el chico se llamaba Shiryu, el vivía con una chica llamada Sunrei, no recordaba como la había conocido, pero se sentía muy contento de estar con ella, mientras ella estaba muy feliz por estar con el, por lo que prefirió dejar las dudas y seguir viviendo con ella, una que otra vez, le había preguntado como se habían conocido, pero ella se ponía muy nerviosa y le cambiaba de tema, el estaba dando una vuelta se sentía muy bien estando en esos montes la paz era increíble.

Tenia que ir por algo de comida por lo que bajo al pueblo en el cual se entero de varias noticias, la mas sonada era el ataque en los pueblos, por extraña razón se sintió muy raro, pero prefirió no decir nada, compro sus alimentos y subió, tenia que hablar con Sunrei.

Al llegara su casa vio que Sunrei estaba limpiando

"deseas que te ayude" pregunto el chico dejando las bolsas

"no, no te preocupes" dijo sonriéndole

"sabes en el pueblo hay una noticia que me perturbo" dijo el chico sin dejarla de verla

"así y que te dijeron?" pregunto la chica agarrando unos platos para acomodarlos en la alacena

"que ha habido varios ataques en pueblos y ciudades"

PLAF

Todos los platos se rompieron

"te encuentras bien" pregunto Shiryu acercándose para ver que le había pasado a su compañera, la cual estaba mas pálida y empezó a temblar.

"si… es solo… que… bueno… yo" dijo la chica tartamudeando sabia que por ordenes divinas no debía hablarle de los Santos de Athena pero tarde o temprano el tenia que empezar a recordar las cosas y no quería que algo malo le pasara

"que es lo que paso párese que la noticia te afecto mas a ti que a mi"

"no es eso, es solo que no me gusta que hables de esos temas" dijo la chica había llegado la hora, tenia que hablarle con la verdad.

"por que no te gusta" pregunto el joven

"no debo hablar de eso" dijo la chica sin verlo se sentía mal ocultándole las cosas y salió de la casa, se acerco a la cascada donde antes el antiguo maestro se sentaba para vigilar el sello de Athena, cuanto deseaba volver a verlo, que le aconsejara que hacer, sino le decía la verdad sabia que se enojaría con ella, si se la decía lo podía perder sin contar la ira de los dioses, que era lo que podía hacer?.

Shiryu la vio correr algo le ocultaba, salió detrás de ella, y vio que se dirigía a la cascada del rozan y como se arrodillaba para llorar, que era eso tan grave que le ocultaba, se acerco poco a poco y un recuerdo llego a su mente

Un anciano estaba sentado en el lugar donde Sunrei lloraba, el anciano le daba una tranquilidad muy grande "es necesario que lo hagas"

"no puedo gran maestro" de él chico

"desde cuando eres mi pupilo en estas montañas?" pregunto el anciano

"pronto serán cinco años"

"un pajarillo tarda menos en aprender a volar" dijo un poco molesto

"todavía no estoy listo"

"seguro?"

"seguro…como quiere que un hombre vaya encontra de la corriente, eso va contra las leyes de la naturaleza… es imposible solo un dios es capaz de hacerlo"

"mmm y quien decreto que un fluido va de arriba hacia abajo, lo que el hombre llama leyes de la naturaleza, no son mas que generalizaciones de los fenómenos que el mismo no alcanza a comprender"

"pero maestro"

"no me interrumpas… dices que un solo dios es capaz de hacer eso, pues los santos son tan fuertes como los dioses…el hombre que tras cinco años de estudio conoce las leyes del universo, deberá hacer una cosa así"

El recuerdo termino, por que Sunrei iba directamente a ese lugar que era lo que le ocultaba, se acerco poco a poco, en eso se escucho un ruido y del pueblo de salía humo el tenia que ayudar

"Sunrei ve a la casa" grito Shiryu

cuando ella se levantaba, una sombra se puso enfrente de ella "adonde vas hermosa" dijo la sombra y la tomo de la cintura

"suéltame" grito la chica, que podía hacer, el era muy fuerte y tenia una armadura pero no era de Athena, esta era negra con destellos rojos

"no…vengo a buscar al Santo del Dragón, me entere que aquí vivía" dijo sin soltarla

"no se de que hablas, el no esta aquí, solo somos aldeanos" dijo para tratar de que se alejaran de Shiryu, no soportaría verlo partir otra vez, pero el era un Santo tenia una misión que hacer "AHHH" grito ya que la empezaba a lastimar

"déjala" grito Shiryu, no podía soportar ver que la lastimaran, la quería mucho se sentía indefenso, pero en eso unas palabras llego de sus recuerdos "se tan fuerte como un dios", pero que quería decir

"y si no quiero?" pregunto la sombra

"te he dicho que la sueltes" dijo acercándose a el

"no aléjate" grito la chica

"oblígame a hacerlo" dijo el guerrero

se acerco con paso decidido pero antes de llegar a donde ellos estaba, otra sombra se acerco

"deja de jugar y vamonos" dijo la otra sombra

"esta bien" y dejo caer a Sunrei para desaparecer, Shiryu se acerco a ella, la abrazo tubo mucho miedo, no soportaría perderla y ella lloraba en su pecho, el la cargo y la llevo a la casa, donde la dejo en su cama, iría al pueblo.

Pero al llegar todo estaba desecho, otro ataque había pasado y no había podido ayudar a toda esa gente que le caía muy bien, se acerco y vio que pocas personas se habían salvado, entre los arboles, ayudo a sacar uno que otro mal herido, cuando anochecía se fue a su casa, Sunrei lloraba por lo que la abrazo

"es mejor que te diga la verdad" dijo la chica sin dejar de llorar

"a que te refieres?" pregunto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un bar de mala muerte, estaba tomando un poco de cerveza, un chico de ojos cafés y con un buen cuerpo, estaba buscando a su hermana no recordaba muy bien, por que se habían separado solo sabia que la tenia que encontrar, vio que varios de ese lugar se peleaban por tonterías, cosas como te atravesaste en mi camino o por que me viste feo, pero no entendía, por que todos parecían muy agresivos.

Pidió un cuarto, tenia que descansar, había oído cosas de unos ataque pero no entendía por que sentía que el podía hacer algo, no entendía por que le afectaban tato, el solo quería encontrar a su hermana, pero que tal si en alguno de esos pueblos la habían matado.

"No Seika tiene que estar bien" se dijo en un susurro, tomo la pequeña mochila que tenia y subió a su cuarto, el cual no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero no se podía poner a pedir lujos, lo importante era encontrarla lo mas rápido posible.

Esa noche durmió muy bien, a la mañana siguiente salió del pueblo en el cual nadie sabia nada de su hermana, tenia que ir al siguiente aldea a la mitad del camino sintió algo extraño, no sabría como definirlo pero voltea a ver al pueblo en el que se había quedado y vio que de el salía mucho humo, se acerco para ver que estaba pasando, pero al llegar solo habían cenizas, el pueblo estaba destruido ayudo a los pocos sobrevivientes a sepultar a los muertos.

Después de una horas

"y como te llamas chico" pregunto un señor de unos cuarenta años

"me llamo Seiya" dijo el chico

"eres muy fuerte para tu edad" le dijo otro señor, que estaba descansando

"nunca lo había pensado" dijo el chico sonriendo y así siguieron en su ardua labor, el se sumió en sus pensamientos se sentía culpable, el los podía haber ayudado, pero no entendía como, pero algo en su interior estaba mas que molesto por lo sucedido.

"hay que quitar esta piedra" dijo el anciano

"si, si quieres la rompemos" dijo el otro señor

un recuerdo llego a su mente una chica de pelo rojo con una mascara cubriendo su rostro le decía

"rompe esa piedra con las manos" dijo la chica

"con las manos desnudas?" Pregunto él, pero era un niño.

"si con las manos desnudas"

"es muy difícil…ah-ouch"

"o pobre llevas aquí 3 años y aun no eres capaz de hacer algo tan fácil" tomo la piedra en las manos y la hizo polvo " vez, las piedras están compuestas de átomos…existen sobre la tierra como las estrellas sobre el universo… destruir una cosa es destruirla desde sus átomos, Seiya concentra tu poder, es la única manera de hacerlo, concentra también tu espíritu, ambos son tu mayor fuerza… concéntrate sobre el punto que vas a golpear… para obtener una fuerza sobrenatural, lo haz entendido, llorar no sirve de nada"

Seiya salió de sus recuerdos, eso era imposible y que quería decir sobre lo de la fuerza y quien era esa chica? Por que tenia cubierto su rostro? de donde había sacado ese poder? tenia que averiguarlo, tal vez si entendía eso, sabría por que se sentía tan mal por las muertes de todos ese pueblo, esa noche durmió al aire libre con las demás personas

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

bueno espero que le guste cualquier critica es bien recibida pronto los santos recuperaran sus recuerdos pero por lo mientras espero que les guste los pequeños recuerdos de sus vidas.


	3. las primeras deciciones

capitulo

A la mañana siguiente Jabu, Saori y Tatsumi salieron en un yet privado para ir a Grecia debían llegar rápido por seguridad de Athena.

"señorita Saori ha pensado en que seria bueno traer de regreso a Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun"

"no ellos ya tienen una vida normal" dijo la chica muy decidida

"pero cree que nosotros podamos detenerlos?" pregunto Jabu inseguro

"yo peleare con ustedes, pero ellos ya no recuerdan nada y según las ordenes que les di a ustedes deben de tener varios alumnos"

"si pero ninguno de ellos son merecedores a una armadura de plata" dijo el chico recordando a sus alumnos

"pues tenemos que ver como solucionarlo imaginen que ellos están muertos" dijo la chica, no pensaba volver a arriesgarlos, ya no, ellos habían sufrido mucho, ellos siempre dieron su vida por ella y peleado como nunca, sus rivales eran muy fuertes y en muchas ocasiones sufrieron, y ella por imaginar perder alguno, aunque no lo pareciera se preocupaba por todos, y en estos momentos sabia que ellos estaban bien, por lo que prefería quedarse así que volverlos a arriesgarlos.

"ya casi llegamos mi señora" dijo Tatsumi sabia la importancia que tenia que Saori llegara al santuario, ya que los sobrevivientes de la guerra en el santuario no eran tan poderosos como los cinco santos de Bronce pero débiles no eran.

Después de unas horas llegaron al santuario donde fue recibida con mucha alegría, fue a los aposentos de la diosa y dejo varias de sus cosas

"se puede" dijo un chico lemuriano Kiki el alumno de Mu

"pasa Kiki, como estas" pregunto la diosa

"bien un poco deprimido pero he ido a dejar flores a la piedra donde están sus almas" dijo el chico

"ya veo, me alegra que no los olvides y dime que es lo que esta pasando"

"pues todo había estado muy tranquilo, pero ayer hubo un ataque en el pueblo, y lo que mas nos preocupo es que no nos dimos cuenta" dijo el chico avergonzado

"Kiki tenemos que ir por las armaduras que se perdieron en estos años, y después organizar una torneo donde daremos las armaduras de bronce y plata" dijo la chica suspirando al final

"esta segura?" pregunto el lemuriano

"si, es lo mejor… nombraremos a los siguientes santos, y después veremos quien provoco el ataque"

"si… como quiera" dijo el chico y salió para dar las ordenes que había recibido, sabia que no era una buena opción pero no podía ir en contra de sus ordenes, y menos si estas eran tan directas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"saben chico estoy aburrido" decía una vos desde una piedra negra

"ni lo digas Aldebarhan" dijo otra de las cabezas

"saben me gustaría sabe que es lo que esta pasando" decía otra cabeza

"Dohko creo que todos quisiéramos saber que pasa"

"lo se… Shion pero se siente la calidez de Athena eso quiere decir que esta en el santuario"

"están insinuando que otra guerra santa se aproxima" dijo Shaka

"no lo se… pero me sorprende que Athena este en el santuario" dijo Dokho

"no tenemos que preocuparnos chico estoy seguro que Seiya la cuidara" decía Saga

"Saga tiene razón, ellos no dejaran que la lastimen" dijo Milo

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

unas horas mas tarde todos los santos estaban en el coliseo estaban felices por tener a su diosa, pero tenían miedo, no sabia que les depararía el destino, Athena casi no tenia fuerzas, ya que las ultimas guerras santas la habían dejado en muy malas condiciones.

Saori llagaba junto con Kiki, el cual como siempre se veía muy relajado, pero no lo estaba, se paro y todos sus santos se acercaron solo estaban presentes los que ya poseían una armadura.

"se han de preguntar por que los cite" dijo la chica "se que se han esforzado por enseñar a los nuevos santos… pero las fuerzas del mal ya empezaron a tener mas fuerza, por lo que creo que es hora de nombrar nuevos santos" todos estaban sorprendido por la decisión de su diosa

"creo que ese acto es muy impulsivo" dijo Shaina

"lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre, muchos chicos casi estaban listo para ser santos antes de la pelea con Arles" dijo la chica

"pero creo que nosotros podemos hacerlo" dijo una de las chicas

"no, entre mas seamos los que luchemos contra el mal, mayor oportunidad tendremos para ganar" decía la diosa "bueno viendo que están deacuerdo Jabu, Reda, Espica y Kiki me acompañaran para buscar todas las armaduras que estén muertas, para poder investir a los nuevos santos…mientras que Shaina te encargaras de hacer los preparativos para el torneo…los demás preparen a sus alumnos para este torneo" y se alejo fue asta su estatua donde, se sentó

"espero que sea lo correcto" por extraña razón ese lugar le traía mucha paz "espero que mis amigos estén bien y que nada malo les pase en estos ataques"

mientras los demás caballeros empezaban a ver las cosas necesarias Shaina fue a al entrada del santuario, estaba preocupada quien podría ser el causante de estos ataques y una fuerte presencia sintió volteo hacia donde la sentía y recordó que había un pueblo por ese lugar, salió corriendo a buscar a Marine y June las cual encontró con facilidad y las tres salieron para ver si podían hacer algo al respecto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al medio día los santos junto con Saori salieron, iban camino a donde vivía Mu, ya que en ese lugar habían muchas armaduras en un lugar llamado la tumba de la armadura en tres días tenían que estar devuelta, se fueron a pie ya que no querían llamar mucho la atención, no saldrían bien librados si los atacaba en el camino, iban bromeando y platicando Reda y Espica se sentían incómodos ya que nunca habían estado con su diosa

"si… yo participe con Poseídos" dijo Kiki muy orgulloso por haber cumplido su misión

"se que nunca te lo dijeron pero estoy segura que Mu se ha de haber sentido muy orgulloso de ti por lo bien que cumpliste tu misión" dijo la Diosa sabia lo mucho que el lemuriano quería a su maestro

"era mi responsabilidad al fin yo también deseo ser uno de sus santos" dijo el niño saltando de un lado al otra del camino

"y se que lo lograras" dijo la diosa

"chiquillo deja de brincar" le dijo Reda

"y si no quiero" dijo Kiki apareciendo sobre su cabeza

todos empezaron a reír

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas llegaron en pleno ataque y vieron a varios santos pero sus armadura eran negras con destellos rojos se acercaron a ellos

"A mi Cobra" grito Shaina a sus enemigos

"meteoros" grito Marine

June empezo a pelear

y empezaron el combate, los enemigos salían era demasiados, pero ella no podían perder, no, aun tenían que organizar muchas cosas, sin contar que la verdadera batalla todavía no empezaba, las empezaron a rodear, eran muchos, y ellas trataban de defenderse, al menos estaban dando tiempo para que la gente se fuera, para que pudieran escapar, ya que ellos no tenían ninguna posibilidad de derrotarlos.

"AHHHHH" grito June al ser elevada unos dos metros y antes de tocar el piso fue recibida por un golpe en el torso que la arrojo contra una de las casas, ninguna de las otras fue a ayudarla, pero estaban pendientes que almenos seguía con vida, las posibilidades de ganar las veían reducidas, pero para su sorpresa tres chico llegaron como en unas patinetas las cuales se desarmaron y se convirtieron en armaduras, ellos empezaron a pelear y los seis hicieron que se marchara la mayoría.

"quienes son?" pregunto Shaina

"somos los santos de acero" dijeron al unísono

"quienes?" Pregunto Marine

"yo los he visto" dijo June tratando de recordarlos

"pues yo no" dijo Shaina

"a ya los recordé, son amigos… los vi con Athena y los santos de bronce" dijo la rubia

"bueno gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Marine

"no nos lo agradezcan ese es nuestro trabajo… yo soy Daichi…el es Jog y el es Touch" dijo uno de pelo entre amarillo con tonos verdosos.

"nos podrían llevar con Athena?" pregunto Jog

"los podemos llevar al santuario, pero Athena en estos momentos no esta, en unos días regresara" dijo June

"será mejor irnos" dijo Shaina no le cayeron bien

"creo que se molesto" dijo uno de los niños

"no ella siempre tiene ese carácter" contesto June

y los seis empezaron a caminar al santuario, cuando llegaron ya había anochecido, Ichi los recibió

"será mejor que vallan a mi casa" dijo June

"pero usted donde se quedara?" pregunto

"a por mi no se preocupen tengo guardia toda la noche"

Shaina se apoyo en uno de los pilares, le dolía mucho la cadera ya que había recibido varios golpes en ese lugar, el dolor era intenso, se empezaba a sentir muy débil, el dolor no se comparaba al dolor que había sentido cuando recibió el golpe de Aioria pero aun así era muy intenso la vista se le estaba nublando y pronto cayo en un manto negro, la inconsciencia.

Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en su cuarto y una niña la estaba cuidando

"que bueno que despertó" dijo la niña con una charola de comida

"que me paso" dijo tratando de levantarse

"se desmayo en la noche, la trajo la señorita Marine, me espanto pero me dijo que no era de preocuparse y que la cuidara pero que por nada le quitara la mascara" dijo la niña

"gracias" dijo sentándose y vio que estaba vendada, empezó a desayunar

"y tu hermano"

"esta con Marine, mi hermano quiere pagar por el hospedaje y la comida" dijo la niña "pero Marine no acepto nada y se fue con ella para acompañarla en la noche"

"supongo que Marine lo a de querer como aprendiz" dijo en un susurro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la noche Shun e Ikki estaban cenando, Ikki después de su recuerdo se había quedado muy callado ya que no sabia donde era ese horrible lugar.

"hermano estas bien?" pregunto Shun había tratado de estar normal pero su hermano estaba muy callado parecía meditar pero quería saber que es lo que le pasaba

"si Shun, pero no se de donde salió un recuerdo extraño" dijo el hermano mayor y se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos

Shun recogió los platos y los lavo, ya que su hermano parecía mas entretenido en sus memorias que en ayudarle, se había sorprendido por el golpe que su hermano le había dado al señor, pero por extraña razón lo sentía como algo normal, pero según el, nunca lo había visto pelear, y en eso un recuerdo llego a su mente

"Andromeda" gritaba y una caja de metal se habría mostrando algo brillante de color rosa la cual se separaba en partes y se pegaba a su cuerpo.

"unicornio" escuchaba el grito de otro chico

Callo en una especie de ring, las luces lo lampareaban y escuchaba los gritos de un montos de chicas que lo idolatraban.

"baya Andromeda… creo que te iría mejor como actor y no como santo" dijo el otro chico

salió de su recuerdo, pero el nunca había peleado o si? Y vio sus manos en ese momento les prestaba mas atención sus manos, no eran rasposas pero suaves tampoco y su cuerpo no era flaco al contrario tenia bien marcados los músculos, de hecho si lo pensaba mejor ninguno de sus compañeros eran la mitad de su cuerpo, pero el participar en luchas era algo totalmente irreal e imposible, pero si lo era porque no dejaba de pensar que si lo había hecho se perdió en sus recuerdos

"Shun, Shun, SHUN" grito Ikki

"que pasa hermano?" pregunto el chico después de haber salido de sus pensamientos

"me voy a dormir lo mejor seria que hicieras lo mismo" dijo Ikki y salió de la cocina, Shun salió detrás de el, cada quien se fue a su cuarto, Shun se cambio se puso un short y una playera muy ligera y se acostó pero no quería estar solo, se sentía muy raro por lo que se paro y fue al cuarto de su hermano.

Ikki sintió a su hermano detrás de el, era algo extraño pero sus sentidos estaban muy bien desarrollados, podía sentir cosas hasta detrás de el, entro a su cuarto y solo se puso un short ya que hacia calor se acostó pero después de unos minutos, escucho unos golpecitos muy tímidos

"adelante" y su hermano entro desplazando muy despacio la puerta

"no quiero estar solo" fue la única respuesta que dio el chico

Ikki no contesto solo se movió para dejarle espacio, su hermano el cual solo sonrío y se acostó poco a poco se quedaron dormidos

xxxxxxxxxx

Hyoga estaba en su casa, se sentía muy raro, por que la niña se lo había preguntado, y por que todos lo veían como la única solución, había algo que le ocultaban eso era muy obvio, y lo tenia que averiguar pero donde empezar salió de la casa y empezó a caminar llego hasta donde el barco de su madre estaba y se acostó en el hielo, se sentía muy confundido

"mama que puedo hacer?" le pregunto al hielo, después de unos minutos u horas no estaba muy seguro llego el niño con el que vivía

"quiénes son los Santos?" pregunto al niño

"bueno yo no tengo permitido hablar de eso" dijo el niño en un susurro

"quien no te lo permite?" pregunto Hyoga desesperado, se sentía frustrado ya que sabia que parte de su vida faltaba

"bueno…pues veras…"

"por favor dime?" dijo Hyoga

"los santos son hombres que pelean por la paz mundial y en estas tierras vivía un santo se llamaba Cristal pero el murió" dijo en un susurro y una imagen llego desde sus recuerdos

"maestro juro que serviré a la lucha por los ideales por los que siempre peleaste" decía Hyoga a la tumba de cristal de su maestro

"Hyoga estoy seguro que tu maestro te escucha desde el mas haya" decía el mismo niño con el que vivía

"ten valor" le decía un chico que se veía de su misma edad de cabello negro

"Hyoga"

"mande me hablaste" pregunto el rubio que se había metido en sus recuerdos

"es que te quedaste callado

"solo recordaba, me podrías llevar a la tumba de mi maestro" dijo al niño

"si…vio que empezaste a recordar" dijo el niño sonriéndole

"no mucho solo una pequeña platica" dijo el santo, al llegar a la cruz que había visto en sus recuerdos se arrodillo en el hielo, eso quería decir que ese recuerdo era verdad, que el hombre que estaba en esa tumba le había enseñado, trataba de recordar pero nada, ninguna imagen mas solo oscuridad por que no lo recordaba

"por que olvide todo?" pregunto

"por que es un castigo divino" al alzar la vista estaba su maestro que le sonreía "tienes que ir al santuario"

"HYOGA"

"que… que pasa" dijo mas que sorprendido

"te volviste a perder en tus recuerdos"

"necesito ir al santuario" dijo el rubio, el niño movía la cabeza en forma negativa

"no, no debes" dijo el niño y dio un paso hacia atrás

"por favor dime donde esta" dijo Hyoga tenia que llegar al final

"pero no lo entiendes no debes regresar" dijo el niño

"por favor solo dime donde esta"

"tienes que ir a Grecia, al santuario de Athena" y salió corriendo, sabia que no le debía de haber dicho pero los recuerdos seguirían llegando, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que recordara las cosas

Hyoga rezo unos minutos al que fue su maestro y después de eso fue a despedirse de su madre y empezó su camino a Grecia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"es mejor que te diga la verdad" dijo la chica sin dejar de llorar

"a que te refieres?" pregunto

"no se si escuchaste que buscaban al santo del Dragón?" Pregunto Sunrei

"si pero no se a que se refieren" dijo el chico

"te estaban buscando a ti" dijo la chico

"a mi pero como" estaba muy extrañado

"no debo de decirte nada pero si vas a gracia a santuario de Athena podrías saber mas de lo que te hablo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado ya que no serás bienvenido, no lo recuerdas por que fue un castigo divino"

"entonces lo mejor será que parta" dijo el chico muy extrañado quería saber que había pasado, por que lo habían castigado, cuando se acerco a su ropero por su ropa paso junto a Sunrei, ella le sonreía pero en su mirada había mucha tristeza.

"no te preocupes regresare" dijo el chico

"rezare por ti" dijo regalándole una sonrisa, sabia que Shiryu algún día recuperaría sus recuerdos el amaba ser un Santo y luchar por la paz mundial, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se fuera lo que le dolía es que antes se quedaba con el antiguo maestro pero el estaba muerto por lo que tendría que quedarse sola

"regresare" dijo y la beso no era un beso con pasión sino para darle un poco de esperanza, ya que el la quería mucho y sin mas salió de la casa.

era el primer beso que se daban, Sunrei solo puso una de sus manos en sus labios, y sonrío solo tenia que esperar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Seiya siguió su camino, tenia que llegar al siguiente pueblo y llego a una pequeña ciudad, si bien le iba solo se quedaría tres días, por lo que busco un lugar donde quedarse, ese día era domingo, por lo que se quedo en su cuarto se sentía muy cansado, no había dormido bien en el aire libre, no sabia por que, pero sentía el movimiento de los animales, por lo que lo despertaban a la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano, se baño y salió a buscar en las calles, primero buscaría en orfanatos para ver si no había sido trasladada y si lo habían hecho, saber por donde podría estar, pero al dar la vuelta choco con un chico de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color.

"lo siento no lo vi" dijo el chico parecía muy apurado, pero cuando el chico lo vio se quedo muy sorprendido.

"te conozco?" pregunto Seiya.

"no se" dijo el chico y se levanto "será mejor que me valla" y salió corriendo, Seiya se sorprendió, el chico se le hacia conocido, pero nunca había estado en esa ciudad, por lo que era casi imposible que se conocieran, prefirió no seguir pensando y se fue a los orfanatos, el día paso muy tranquilo y no se escucho ninguna noticia de otro ataque

El día paso sin éxitos por lo que se fue a cenar, llego a un restauran que no se veía muy cara por lo que entro, pero al mirar al fondo vio al chico con el que había chocado, pero con el había otro chico se veía un poco mas grande que el, sus facciones eran mucho mas fuertes, se acerco no quería comer solo

"hola" dijo el chico, Ikki lo vio, el chico se le hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde

"en que te podemos ayudar?" pregunto el hermano mayor

"bueno verán… yo estoy solo en la ciudad… pero ustedes se me hacen conocidos y no quiero comer solo por lo que me acerque" dijo en un susurro sabia que su excusa era muy tonta, pero era la verdad.

"si" dijo Shun sonriéndole

el otro no respondió

"no le hagas caso, mi hermano es así" dijo el chico para que no se mal interpretara el silencio de Ikki

"gracias y díganme como se llaman" dijo el chico para hacer una platica

"yo soy Shun y el es Ikki" dijo el chico

"mi nombre es Seiya" en eso Ikki le llego otro recuerdo

estaba en un cuarto las paredes eran de madera y estaban ellos tres con otras personas uno era un rubio, otro tenia el pelo negro y largo muy lacio, había una mujer de pelo morado y otro sujeto con un como trajes

"yo propongo un brindis por Ikki" decía Seiya

todos al unísono decían "por Ikki"

"estas feliz Shun" pregunto el rubio

"si es el día mas feliz del mundo, por fin estoy con mi hermano" y empezó a llorar

"o pero si ya empezó de nuevo" decía el de cabello negro

"Shun los hombres no lloran" decía Ikki

"no creas que soy blando hermano, es solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés devuelta"

"te entiendo" y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

Seiya se sentó en uno de los sillones " bueno ya sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo y contando con Ikki eso quiere decir que tenemos un aliado muy poderoso, solo tenemos que esperar para poder atacar el santuario"

"IKKI" grito Shun

"que pasa?"

"es que pidieron la orden y tu no reaccionabas" decía Shun sonriéndole, la cena paso sin contratiempos después de eso cada quien se fue a su casa, Ikki cada vez estaba mas confundido solo era su imaginación o almenos eso esperaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que le guste a mi en lo personal me agrado pero siento que le falta algo, bueno muy pronto todos se verán en el santuario no se preocupen, y si recordaran parte de sus vidas no aseguro que todo

¡¡Hasta luego!

Helen Black Potter


	4. La decicion de Shun e Ikki

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, lamento la demora pero no he tenido casi nada de tiempo espero que les siga agradando mi historia y gracias a los que me dejar un comentario en verdad se los agradezco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

June, Marine y Shaina estaban viendo los últimos detalles para el dichoso torneo, aunque no estaban muy conformes no podían desobedecer una orden directa.

"he estado pensando y no creo que ganemos esta guerra santa" decía June

"por que tan optimista" preguntaba Marine

"por que no creo que a los que nos enfrentamos sean los mas poderosos y nosotras si somos de las mas fuertes, por lo que o creo que no tengamos muchas oportunidades de ganar" dijo la chica

"no podemos hacer nada" dijo Shaina "pero no han notado que van dos días sin ataque"

"se deben estar preparando para el ataque final" dijo Marine

"lo mas seguro" dijo Shaina

"moriremos" decía June "saben soy de la idea de que deberíamos traer a los santos de Bronce"

"eso no esta permitido" dijo muy tajantemente Shaina

"pero desde cuando somos tan obedientes" dijo la chica

"sabes si lo hacemos por Athena no debemos tener problemas" decía Marine

"yo no puedo" decía Shaina, Athena había hablado con ella y sus ordenes eran absolutas, mientras que las de ellas no eran tan estrictas "tengo que ver por la seguridad del Santuario"

"entonces no nos ayudarías" pregunto la rubia

"no puedo … la mas que puedo hacer" se empezó a girar, ella también quería que los ayudaran su cuenta estaba mas que saldada por la ultima pelea que le dio a Seiya( la golpiza donde no pudo ni elevar su cosmo para defenderse) "es que se vallan mientras no las veo" y se termino de girar ellas se voltearon a ver si las dos se hubieran visto, hubieran notado que las dos sonreían sin mas las dos salieron corriendo

"yo voy por Seiya" decía Marine

"yo por Shun" dijo June y las dos se separaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente el torneo empezaría, Athena aun no volvía pero las ordenes ya estaban dadas, a las primeras horas todos los aspirante estaban en el coliseo

"bueno chicos… hoy serán las primeras eliminatorias pero por lo mientras necesito que se apunten hacia la armadura que deseen" todos se acercaron "solo pueden pelear por una, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que decidan bien" y sin mas se alejo, Athena no debería tardar mucho y esperaba que las chicas tampoco, ya que no sabría que cuentas dar.

Pero sabia que no se habían equivocado, se alejo un poco y vio la piedra en la que las almas de los caballeros dorados estaban atrapadas, recordaba muy bien las guerras santas que había vivido y la muerte de sus amigos y todo por l paz en el mundo, se pregonaba varías veces si era lo correcto, pero al final nunca se arrepentía del camino que había tomado.

Con el paso de los años y los entrenamientos duros, se había dado a respetar pero aun recordaba las veces que le había faltado al respeto a los caballeros dorados, sin saber que la podrían matar sin que se pudiera defender y principalmente al caballero de Leo Aioria, solo pudo sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Y en esta ocasión pelearán sin su ayuda, tendría que haber una forma de liberarlos pero cual, y en eso vino a su mente la armadura de Libra, la única capas de romper los pilares del templo de poseído, la única que tenia armas con el consentimiento de Athena, la armadura de Dohko

xxxxxxxxxxxx

June llego a la ciudad donde sabia que vivía Shun, ese día era lunes no los encontraba por ningún lado, tal vez a la hora de la comida, si lo mas seguro seria que fuera a esa hora, pero siguió paseando por la ciudad tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo antes a el a o Ikki.

Llamaba mucho la atención ya que era la única con una capa que le cubría hasta la cara, pero no podía mostrar su armadura eso ya seria el colmo todos se quitaban cuando ella pasaba, pero eso era algo que no le importaba tenia que encontrarlos y su mente solo estaba en eso sentirlos en algún lugar, después de caminar y se empezaba a desesperar unos chicos la golpearon ya que se estaban peleando la tomo por sorpresa y el golpe la tiro, pero al caer se vio su cabello rubio

"basta" dijo la voz de un chico ella lo reconocería donde fuera

"no te metas sino tu hermano se enojara" decía otro de los jóvenes que veían la pelea, para burlarse del chico

June se levanto, y vio a Shun era idéntico, bueno a lo mejor ya había perdido un poco de musculatura pero no era mucho un poco de practica y seria el mismo

"estas bien" le pregunto Shun a la chica

"si" y siguió caminando, este no era el momento tenia que hablar con los dos hermanos Shun se sorprendió ni siquiera las gracias le habían dado.

"adonde vas muñeca" le dijo uno de los chicos y la tomo de la cintura

June le quito las manos de encima "no me toques"

"eras muy agresiva pero serás mía" dijo el chico y la volteo haciendo que la gorra de la capa se cayera y se viera su mascara

el chico se alejo no esperaba ver eso

"te dije que te alejaras" y se volvió a cubrir le dio un golpe en el estomago y salto hacia los edificios

Shun no había perdido ningún detalle, pero por extraña razón no se sentía sorprendido, como si los mas normal del mundo fuera que las chicas llevaran cubierta su cara y tuvieran una fuerza sobre natural.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June brinco a uno de los edificios, lo mas seguro era estar lejos de las personas, ya había encontrado a Shun el se veía bastante bien, la vida normal le había sentado de maravilla, mientras lo seguía noto que habían muchos pleitos en la calle

"esto es por los nuevos enemigos" penso para si misma lo que no sabia o no entendía era por que Shun no había tratado de detener las peleas

"espero que Marine le valla bien" y siguió su camino no pensaba volver a perder a Shun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Empezó a caminar tenia que llegar a su casa par hacer sus deberes y hacer la sena para su hermano, al llegar a la puerta de su casa sintió que alguien lo seguía, pero al voltear a ver la calle estaba solo, se estaba volviendo loco, después de haber tenido toda la noche a su hermano diciéndole que se cuidara había tenido éxito, se sentía perseguido, al entrar empezó hacer sus cosas.

Sin que se diera cuenta ya era casi de noche tenia que ir a preparar su cena, se fue a la cocina en eso se escucho la puerta

"ya llegue" dijo la voz de su hermano, el solo sonrío tenia que apurarse, pero en eso escucho que una de las ventanas se rompía, el salió de la cocina en la sala vio una persona con una capa era la misma chica

"tu" dijo el mas pequeño, Ikki entraba corriendo

"estas bien" le pregunto a su hermano

"si" pero ninguno de los dos la dejaban de ver

"sigues igual de sobre protector Ikki, el pequeño Shun se sabe cuidar muy bien solito" dijo la chica

"quien eres muéstrate" dijo Ikki

"siempre tan precavido nunca cambiaras" dijo la chica quitando la capa , era una chica muy bonita su pelo era rubio y estaba atado en una coleta, la ropa que llevaba era muy justa y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, las partes que tenían metal de plata era en el pecho y la hombrera, tenia una cinta en la cadera y llevaba tacones

"yo no te conozco" dijo Ikki

"tal ves tu no pero Shun si" dijo la chica moviéndose sabia que no la dejaban de ver pero tenia curiosidad de saber como llevaban la vida de personas normales.

Ikki volteo a ver a su hermanito

"la vi en la tarde pero nada mas" dijo el chico contestando a la pregunta no hecha

"como que solo en la tarde Shun, te conozco desde hace mucho" dijo la chica

"no… si fuera así te recordaría" dijo el chico

"jajaja" la chica se dejo caer en un sillón

"por que no muestras tu rostro?" pregunto Ikki

"no puedo los tendría que matar o amarlos" dijo al chica

"por que?" pregunto Shun

"son las reglas del santuario" dijo la chica

el santuario era su enemigo a almenos fue lo ultimo que recordó

"lárgate" dijo Ikki, su repicaron se empezaba a volverse irregular tenia que proteger a su hermano

"tranquilo Ikki no soy una amenaza" dijo la chica no entendía por que la había tratado así

"yo no pienso lo mismo" dijo el chico

"solo escúchame y si no te agrada me voy" dijo al chica

"por favor hay que escucharla" dijo Shun que quería saber mas

"bueno pues yo sirvo para la diosa Athena la cual es la Diosa que cuida la tierra, yo soy un santo de Athena, ustedes también fueron santos pero los dioses los castigaron y no recuerdan nada"

"si los dioses nos hubieran castigado no deberíamos estar muertos?" pregunto Ikki

"si… lo mas seguro seria que si, pero si ellos no pudieron con ustedes, no tenían mas remedio" dijo la chica

"estas diciendo que éramos mas poderosos que los dioses" dijo Ikki el cual empezaba a creer que estaba loca

"si… es lo que estoy diciendo" dijo June "veo que entienden mas rápido de lo que creía"

"estas loca" fue la repuesta del menor de los hermanos

"bueno creo que si será difícil" dijo la chica "Shun no recuerdas a Reda y Spika eran compañeros nuestros, o a el maestro Alviore?" pregunto la chica

en eso a Shun le vino un recuerdo

Flash Back

"ya estas listo Shun" Decía un hombre traía unas protecciones, por el brillo se veía muy parecido al de la chica "muéstrame tu verdadero poder"

Shun sintió una gran energía y golpeo lo que estaba atrás del hombre

"guau es una gran poder" dijo el señor sus ojos mostraban el orgullo que sentía

"Shun ya es hora" decía la chica rubia, era la misma solo que en esa ocasión no tenia las protecciones que en estos momentos tenia

Fin del Flash Back

"Estas bien" Ikki lo estaba sujetando

"si hermano" dijo el chico sonriendo

"que lindo, bueno si quieren pruebas los puedo llevar al santuario" dijo la chica

"tuve un recuerdo donde decía que el santuario era mi enemigo así que no pienso ir" dijo Ikki

"por que no me sorprende, veras el santuario fue su enemigo pero todo era por el patriarca… el era malo y trato de matar a Athena pero el esta muerto y Athena es la que nos dirige" dijo la chica

"entonces estas diciendo que no hay problemas" dijo Shun "por que nos quieren de regreso"

"la verdad es que tenemos otros enemigos, debieron de haber escuchado de ellos… los ataque que hubieron en todo el mundo, no creemos tener la fuerza para detenerlos y si no lo hacemos el mundo será cubierto por la maldad, debieron de haber notada que las personas se pelean por cualquier tontería" decía la chica

"en pocas palabras nos necesitan" dijo Ikki

"si" dijo la chica,

"no perdemos nada" decía Shun

"no lo se… no quiero que estés en peligro" dijo Ikki biendo a su Hermano

"vallan de todas maneras tiene que pelear por sus armaduras sino lo logran regresaran a su vida normal" decía la chica

lo tendremos que pensar" dijo Ikki el cual estaba decidido a proteger a su hermanito

"bueno entonces lo mejor seria que durmieran bien y piensen las cosas si aceptan mañana nos vamos a Grecia"

no preguntaron mas solo cenaron las chica los acompaño pero dijo que ella cenaría después ya que no podían verla y se fueron a dormir, como no tenían cuarto para invitados Shun durmió con su hermano para dejarle el cuarto sola

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"tu que piensas Shun" pregunto Ikki una ves que estuvieron acostados

"quiero ir… quiero ayudar pero no se algo me da miedo" dijo el mas joven

"yo no quiero verte en peligro" dijo Ikki acariciando la mejilla de Shun

"lo se… pero no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir" dijo el chico posando sus ojos en el techo de azul claro del cuarto de su hermano

"sabes en ocasiones sentía que no pertenecíamos aquí, que nosotros éramos distinto a los demás"

"si yo también lo llega a pensar" dijo el volteando a ver a su hermano

"creo que deberíamos intentarlo" dijo Ikki y Shun solo sonrío lo que no sabían era que la rubia también los había escuchado y estaba sonriendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por los que leyeron y sus comentarios, como dije lamento la demora pero esta otro capitulo mas, no se cuando pueda actualizar pero lo are lo mas pronto posible, la escuela me esta matando y me deja muy poco tiempo libre pero aun así prometo que no dejare mis historias sin concluir ya que es una forma de pagar su valiosos comentarios que me están animando a seguir.

¡¡Hasta luego!!

Helen Black Potter


	5. Los recuerdos de Marine

Perdón por la demora pero creo que esta ves fue menos, gracias a los que me están leyendo y por sus mensajes, les agradezco mucho, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

El capitulo esta dedicado a Navarhta. Mil gracias por tu apoyo, ya que ella es mi Beta para que sea un poco mas entendible mi historia, mil gracias y espero que les guste.

Los recuerdos de Marine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya se encontraba en un pueblo algo olvidado de la mano de Dios y casi era el medio día. Ya estaba abandonando el pueblito, dónde había pasado toda la mañana buscando indicios de su hermana. Pero no había encontrado nada y en estos momentos solo le quedaba ver si no estaba en las aldeas de alrededor, ya que en la ciudad no había encontrado mucho. Por lo que parecía su hermana nunca había nacido.

Se sentía incomodo en ese pueblo, algo le decía que lo mejor era salir, alejarse lo mas rápido posible. Llego a otro pueblo casi en la noche, por lo que fue a un bar. Tenía que dormir para poder empezar su búsqueda ya que el cansancio era muy fuerte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marine había estado buscándolo pero no lo encontraba, por donde fuera, él ya se había ido y eso la estaba empezando a frustrar. Llegó a un pueblo, tenia que descansar pues a primera hora seguiría su búsqueda. Pero al asomarse por una ventana de un bar, vio a Seiya

"Te encontré", dijo sonriendo.

Se puso la capa y entró. Pidió un cuarto sin que se diera cuenta su viejo alumno y se empezó a acercar a él, pero en el camino un chico la abrazó.

"Hola hermosa." Dijo susurrándole y tomándola por la cadera.

"Aléjate o te arrepentirás." Dijo la chica. Por lo visto Seiya parecía estar en su mundo.

"Uy, no me asustas linda."Y trató de acariciarla.

Marine lo tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta por el aire, haciendo que su espalda terminara en el frío suelo del bar, lo cual fue suficiente para que Seiya la volteara a ver. Varios chicos se acercaron a observar qué le había pasado a su amigo.

"No quiero problemas" dijo Marine, pero antes de que se le pudieran acercar se escucho un grito afuera del bar, y todos salieron para ver que pasaba. Los gritos cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes.

Marine se acerco a la ventana y vio que había fuego "Maldición, otro ataque. Pero se suponía que ya no habían." Dijo en un susurro, pero lo que no notó es que Seiya se le había acercado y la escuchó.

"Tú sabes quienes son y, ¿por qué no los detienes?" Dijo el chico a la santa.

"¿Por qué?… No sé quienes son, sólo sé que vine por ayuda." Dijo la chica volteando y se quitó la capa, dejando ver su armadura. Su traje era rojo con negro y las protecciones eran blancas con una cinta que tenía en la cintura. Traía tacones pero sus zapatos eran negros.

"Te conozco." Decía el chico.

"Sí… venía por ti Seiya." Decía la chica "Pero este no es el momento, debo salir a pelear, pero tú vienes con migo." Dijo y lo tomó del brazo y salió del bar.

"No creo que te acuerdes cómo pelear, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi." Y sin más, trató de salir del pueblo, pues tenía que poner en un lugar seguro a Seiya, era lo primordial. En el camino, salió un guerrero; su armadura era negra y con destellos rojos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?" Dijo el chico, viéndola desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

"Eres un santo de Athena." Dijo y sonrió. "Serás la primera en morir." Dijo el guerrero y le aventó un poder el cual pudo esquivar sin problemas.

"No lo creo." Dijo la chica. "¡Meteoros!" Gritó y todos sus golpes le dieron al enemigo, pero no se movió.

"Es muy poderoso." Dijo en un susurro y volteó a ver al castaño.

"Seiya, corre cuando te diga"

"¿Pero cómo te voy a dejar?" Dijo el chico.

"No importa Seiya… yo me sé cuidar muy bien." Dijo la chica y volteó a ver a su enemigo.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó y saltó. El guerrero la vio detenidamente. Era muy ágil. "¡Águila de fuego!" Gritó y el otro creyendo que era un poder muy débil, no se movió y fue su error, ya que el golpe fue demasiado para él y murió antes de tocar el piso.

Marine veía como Seiya corría y lo alcanzó. Salieron del pueblo y se escondieron; era humillante pero no iba a poder contra todos.

"Debemos ayudarles." Decía Seiya

"¿Cómo lo haríamos? Tú no recuerdas nada, no tienes tu armadura y yo sola no puedo… perder una pelea no quiere decir que perdamos la guerra, tenemos que saber como actuar, tenemos que cuidar a toda la humanidad." Dijo la chica. Se sentía muy mal, pero era consciente que moriría en esa pelea si se enfrentaba ella sola a todos ellos.

"Entonces ¿Qué se va a hacer?" Preguntó Seiya.

"Esperar."

Pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles: el bosque se empezaba a incendiar y se empezaron a escuchar más gritos. Todo indicaba que habían muchas personas entre los árboles.

Los aldeanos mandaron a las mujeres y niños al bosque; al menos así se podrían esconder. Pero los guerreros al ver que no habían mujeres llorando, se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, por lo que mandaron varios poderes a los árboles y así se empezó a escuchar el pánico de los niños: por ver humo y por perder a sus seres queridos.

Seiya los escuchaba. Eran gritos aterradores, nunca había escuchado algo similar y vio que una niña iba a ser quemada por una rama que caía sobre ella.

Seiya sólo penso en ayudarla, no podía verla morir, y cuando reaccionó la tenía entre sus brazos y estaban algo lejos del peligro. Marine vio todo. "Aun no has cambiado." Y empezó a tratar de distraer a los otros guerreros que se le empezaban a acercar.

La noche fue muy larga pero bastante productiva, según el punto de vista de Marine, ya que se salvaron varias personas y su antiguo discípulo había mostrado que aun no perdía del todo sus antiguas virtudes. Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de Seiya, fue una noche horrible: habían muchos muertos y él se sentía agotado, pero aun así le daba gusto ver que había gente viva.

Después de ayudar un poco, empezaron a caminar.

"Me podrías decir qué es lo que está pasando?" Pregunto Seiya.

"Bueno, es una larga historia… y te la contaré sólo si me acompañas a Grecia." Dijo la joven de pelo rojo.

"Pero yo tengo otras cosas que hacer." Dijo el chico. Aun no estaba seguro de si la debía seguir, ya que ella parecía conocerlo muy bien y se veía que era buena persona, pero aun así tenía que buscar a su hermanita.

"Bueno pues, si quieres saber me tienes que acompañar." Y sin voltearlo a ver, siguió su camino. Sabía muy bien qué tan curioso podía llegar ser su discípulo, y sin que hubieran pasado diez segundos se escuchó su voz.

"¡Espérame!" Ella se frenó. No tardó mucho en ser alcanzada.

"¿Me podrías decir qué está pasando?" Preguntó el joven de cabello café.

"Bueno, ¿Por dónde sería bueno empezar…?" Le contó toda la historia de Athena y sus santos, para terminar en las peleas que el joven había estado participando con sus mejores amigos: Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu.

Seiya no se lo creía, todo era muy irreal. Él teniendo una fuerza sobrenatural y protegiendo a todo el mundo. Era mucho para él. Pero por extraña razón todo lo que le decía, le producía varias sensaciones: una parte de él le creía; otra se ponía triste y por otro lado estaba feliz. Era un hecho, estaba confundido.

"Sabes que lo que me dices no es muy creíble."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero muy dentro de ti sabes que es verdad…sino ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?"

El chico guardó silencio. La noche estaba por caer y ellos seguían en un bosque; por suerte había un río cerca donde tomaron peces e hicieron una fogata. Tenían que descansar.

Después de una cena donde las preguntas no faltaban y las pequeñas respuestas de Marine no se hicieron esperar, pronto Seiya se quedó dormido y la antigua maestra no pudo evitar que su mente viajara al pasado, donde Seiya se metía en problemas y se quedaba dormido en sus clases. Eso siempre la molestaba y sin que se diera cuenta recordó a la persona más importante de su vida. No le gustaba recordar, pero era inevitable que él apareciera, siempre la apoyó.

_Flash Back_

Una niña de once años caminaba por el Santuario. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento, por lo que llevaba raspones y marcas de sangre, que con el pasar de los minutos se estaban empezando a secar; pero eso a ella no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada pues Shaina era muy agresiva y por suerte casi no tenía entrenamientos con ella. Pero aun así estimaba a la chica, ya que se esforzaba mucho por superarse, pero iba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que chocó con un chico.

"Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba." Y subió la mirada para ver con quien había chocado. En ese momento se quedó sorprendida: era un chico. No se veía muy grande pero era divino; sus músculos muy bien marcados, su cabello de un color café claro que con el brillo del sol se veía muy hermoso. Él le dio la mano para ayudarla a parar.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el chico.

"Sí." En ese momento agradecía que su rostro llevara la máscara, ya que sino era un hecho que la hubiera visto sonrojarse.

"Que bueno." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Sabes? No deberías caminar sin fijarte… aquí puedes salir lastimada."

"Sí, lo tendré en cuenta."

"Aioria, apúrate que el entrenamiento no ha terminado." Gritó uno santo de plata.

"Sí, ya voy. Nos vemos después." Y salió corriendo. Marine no lo perdió de vista y vio lo duro de su entrenamiento, aunque el chico lo resistía a la perfección. Después de unas horas, él se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" Preguntó Aioria.

"Nada. Sólo estaba viendo que el entrenamiento de los chicos, es mas difícil que el que yo recibo." Dijo lo mas amable que pudo.

"Eso no es verdad."

"Claro que si." Y empezó a caminar.

"Ven conmigo." Y la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su casa.

"¿Se puede saber para qué me has traido?"

"Ven, siéntate." Y la dejó cerca de la mesa. Era una casa muy sencilla, como todas; los santos no tenían casas muy ostentosas, sólo lo necesario. Pero vio que su casa era para dos, aunque prefirió no preguntar y cuando vio que se acercaba, dio cuenta que traía en sus manos una bandeja de agua y trapos limpios.

"¿Para qué…?" Pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida, ya que él la empezó a limpiar. Se le habían olvidado los golpes que tenía.

"¿Y dices que no son tan rudos como los míos?" Dijo sonriendo.

Marine sólo se empezó a reír y ese día cenó con él.

_Fin Flash Back _

Unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se levantó; por suerte sólo era un zorro, por lo que volvió a sentarse y empezó a ver el fuego.

_Flash Back _

"Marine." Era la voz de Aioria.

"¿Qué sucede?" Y salió a verlo, ya era muy tarde.

"¿Qué crees…? Voy a poder participar por la armadura de Leo." Dijo casi gritando.

"Sé que la conseguirás, eres el mejor." Dijo la chica, sin poder evitar el abrazarlo. Sus manos terminaron en su cuello, mientras que Aioria la tomaba de la cintura.

"Espero poder ser el mejor de los dorados." Dijo en un susurro.

"Vas a ver que lo serás." Y se soltaron. Ella preparó un poco de té para los dos, pero sólo lo vio tomárselo ya que ella no podía quitarse la máscara.

Las horas pasaron y él se quedó a dormir con ella. La mañana llegó muy pronto y el de cabello café estaba muy nervioso; tenía que ganar a como diera lugar y Marine lo estaba apoyando mucho.

Otras horas pasaron y el torneo comenzó. Poco a poco empezaron a ser descalificados. Marine siempre estaba en sus peleas y como era por una de las vestimentas de oro, todos podían entrar sin que se enojaran los demás santos, ya que la mayoría no asistía a clases por ver las peleas. Cuando sólo quedaban quince contendientes, el Patriarca se levantó.

"Bueno, el torneo será en un lugar mas privado." Y sin más, se levantó haciendo que todos los soldados se frustraran, ya que no se sabía quién iba a ser el nuevo santo de Leo. Pero Marine los siguió; no quería dejar solo a su amigo y por suerte, el Patriarca la dejó entrar a una sala detrás de donde estaba, el templo de Athena.

"Se preguntarán por qué los traje hasta aquí." Dijo el Patriarca y vio cómo todos asentían con la cabeza, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar.

"Bueno, están peleando por una de las armaduras de más alto rango, por lo que espero la mayor discreción entre ustedes, y creo que es mejor que no se sepa quienes son los caballeros dignos de esta gran armadura." Vio a Marine y le hizo una señal para que se acercara, y en un susurro le dijo:

"Si estás dispuesta a amarlo hasta la muerte, la diosa Athena les brindará su protección, ya que el cariño es correspondido." Dijo en un susurro. Y la dejó que se quedara a su lado, mientras el torneo volvía a empezar y mientras los que eran descalificados tenían que retirarse.

Poco a poco se empezaron a marchar, pero Aioria lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos.

"Sí… él ya alcanzó el Séptimo Sentido." Dijo el Patriarca, viendo la última batalla.

"Entonces, ¿él será el siguiente Santo?" Preguntó muy ilusionada, ya que lo había visto entrenar hasta la muerte; nunca habían hablado cual era el motivo que impulsaba a Aioria, pero fuera lo que fuera, era algo muy grande.

"Sí… el lo ser." Y cuando terminó de decir la frase, Aioria dejó inconsciente a su compañero.

"Bueno pues, la diosa Athena te ha aceptado como su nuevo santo…debes ocupar esta armadura sólo para hacer la justicia, no para tu propio interés… ¡¡Aioria de Leo!!"

El chico se inclinó y se volvió a levantar para ver la caja de oro. "Tu casa será la del santo de Leo, que está en la entrada para poder llegar al templo de Athena… tu misión como santo es protegerla con tu propia vida."

"Sí… lo haré con mucho orgullo." Y se levantó; los dos amigos salieron.

Marine le tapó los ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra se retiraba la máscara y juntó sus labios. Era su primer beso, y lo que mas le encantó fue el sentir como Aioria, la tomaba de la cintura y profundizaba más su pequeña caricia. Poco a poco se separaron, pero Aioria seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras su amiga se volvía a poner la máscara.

"Ya puedes verme." Dijo la chica

"Besas divinamente." Y la tomó de la cintura. "Cuando te sientas preparada yo… esperaré para ver tu rostro por que yo… ya te amo." Y siguieron caminando.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ese día nunca había llegado, por que después de eso, ella se volvió santo de plata y tuvo que entrenar a Seiya, y después empezaron las peleas santas, donde lo único que les preocupaba era salvar la vida de su diosa, lo cual era su misión. Después él había muerto en la guerra contra Hades y su alma estaba encerrada.

Nunca le había enseñado su rostro, nunca había aceptado amarlo y era algo que hasta el momento la hacía sentir muy mal. Pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado, sólo ver el futuro y tratar de salvar al mundo, lo cual era su misión ahora, y no estaba en momentos para dudar ni pensar en lo que pudo ser, por lo que vio como el sol salía y empezó a despertar a Seiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un lugar donde se olía a muerte y era muy oscuro, un joven se acercaba a un especie de trono.

"Mi señor… los ataques se realizaron en muy pocos, aparecieron los santos de Athena. No pudimos matar a nadie, pero todo parece indicar que los rumores eran ciertos y que Athena está muy débil."

"Eso era de esperarse después de enfrentarse contra Hades y el castigo divino. Me sorprendería si Athena sale viva."

"Mi señor, usted nos dice en qué momento atacamos el Santuario."

"No hay que ser muy desesperados. Tarde o temprano el Santuario caerá y con ella la sangre de Athena, que me servirá para poder hacer que mi imperio dure más tiempo."

"Sí, mi señor, entonces diré que esperen." Y salió del cuarto donde varios guerreros los esperaban.

"Dile a los demás que aun no… que si se quieren seguir divirtiendo lo pueden hacer." Y siguió por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista de los demás.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Eso es todo lamento la demora pero aquí esta el capitulo, a mi en lo personal me gusto, espero verlos pronto. Y si quieren alguna pareja mas avísenme que con gusto puedo tratar de agregarlas, ya que en cuestión de romance no tengo muchas ideas, por lo mientras ya esta la primera pareja, jajaja, y gracias a mi nueva Beta. Espero que me siga apoyando.

¡¡Hasta luego!!

Helen Black Potter


	6. La Reunion

Bueno lamento mucho la demora, espero tengo excusa la escuela me esta matando, pero aun así ya esta el capitulo, mil gracias para los que lo están leyendo y gracias a los que me dejaron comentario.

Y muchas gracias a mi querida Beta.

Sin dar mas vueltas al tema los dejo con el capitulo.

"La reunión".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hace tres días que había llegado a Grecia y por una extraña razón no le cansó el camino y eso que lo había hecho a pie. Había estado preguntando por el Santuario pero nadie sabia de su existencia, sólo le decían de las famosas ruinas de los templos, pero nadie vivía en ese lugar y mucho menos habían santos de Athena, por lo que siguiendo una corazonada empezó a dirigirse hacia esas ruinas ya que tal vez en ese lugar encontraría la respuesta de lo que estaba buscando.

La noche llegó y se fue a un hotel. Quería dormir antes de ir a las ruinas pues ya estaba en un pueblo cercano, por lo que al siguiente día llegaría ahí. Se acercó al recibidor y el que atendía, era un joven de cabello negro a lo mucho unos 20 años, ojos cafés y un recuerdo llegó hasta su mente.

_Flash Back_

Era un cuadrilátero, blanco con negro, y las luces lo alumbraban. Arriba de él había varios muchachos, pero tenían armaduras de un metal muy bello ya que brillaban con la luz blanca que les estaba dando. De pronto, una voz se escuchó de fondo:

"Lo lamentamos, pero el enfrentamiento entre la Hidra y el Cisne no se podrá efectuar por el momento, lamentamos las molestias."

Vio a un chico de armadura violeta y enfrente de él había uno con armadura blanca, el de violeta decía

"El cisne no ha llegado todavía, debe tener miedo, aunque la verdad no me sorprendería. Hyoga no es de por aquí."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el caballero de armadura blanca.

"¿Es que no lo sabías? Vaya Seiya, me sorprendes, te creía mas listo."

"¿Quieres decir que el caballero de los Hielos es Hyoga?"

"Exacto." Contestó, y salió corriendo para llegar al cuadrilátero. "Por fin nos encontramos, Pegaso."

"¿Eh?"

"He venido del país de los hielos para aplastarlos y ganar la armadura de oro."

Vio como uno de los chicos regresaba y subía. Supuso que era su contrincante y no le fallo: era el caballero de la Hidra.

"¿En verdad crees que va a ser tan fácil?" le dijo en tono de burla.

La pelea fue relativamente rápida. Hyoga poco a poco le demostró su inferioridad desarmándolo con mucha lentitud y al final Hyoga, ocupando uno de los mejores golpes que aprendió, lo venció con el "Polvo de Diamantes", rompiendo toda la armadura.

La victoria fue tan rápida que el público se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y después se escuchó su euforia, pero Hyoga se volteó a donde estaban los demás.

"Que gusto verlos, ¿A quién voy a enviar al infierno en el próximo combate? ¿Será a ti, caballero Pegaso…?" Se refería al castaño de armadura blanca. "¿Será a ti caballero de Andromeda…?" Dijo a un chico muy dulce pues sus rasgos eran demasiado infantiles: con ojos verdes y la armadura era una mezcla entre el rosa y el rojo. "¿O será a ti que me das la espalda, caballero del Dragón?" El joven tenía su armadura de color verde y su cabello negro era muy largo.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iba por las calles, era un pueblo muy pasivo, vio niños jugando en las calles y el sol alumbraba sus cabelleras. Si no tenias idea de los ataques, podrías jurar que era un mundo de paz, como si todos los sucesos que hubo, no hubieran afectado a ese pueblito. Recordó los gritos del pueblo que estaba debajo de los Cinco Picos y como atacaron a Sunrei.

Estaba cerca de las ruinas pero estaba cansado de buscar, solo tomaría medio día de descanso antes de seguir, por lo que paseó por todo el lugar. Más rápido de lo que había deseado, llegó la noche y vio un hotel, el cual le serviría para pasar la noche. Entró al lugar y vio a un rubio que estaba en el mostrador. La persona se le hizo conocida pero, ¿de dónde? Poco a poco se le acercó… algo le resultaba muy familiar.

_Flash Back _

Había un chico en el suelo y lo sujetaba uno de cabellera café. Él estaba de pie y en frente de ellos había un sujeto de armadura blanca y en la parte de atrás tenia unas plumas. De hecho, se parecía a la cola del Fénix, un ave mitológica de fuego.

"¿Quién quiere combatir? ¿Seiya, Shiryu o tal vez tu Hyoga… o prefieren combatirme todos al mismo tiempo? Me da igual." Sentía mucha ira en esa persona, pero la conocía y hasta podría decirse que la estimaba.

"Basta, te lo ruego." Decía un chico de cabellera verde y armadura entre rosa y roja.

"jaja, he disfrutado mucho asistiendo a tus estúpidos combates. Hasta el momento no he visto a un rival para mí." Movió su mano y de él salió una ráfaga como de viento, que le dio al tal Seiya, provocando que chocara con unas cadenas; otro a Hyoga que lo levantó del suelo y otro el que también lo hizo retroceder.

"¡Detente! ¡NO!" Gritó el otro chico y se dio cuenta que tenía el hombro lastimado.

El sujeto que los estaba agrediendo se detuvo, como si algo en su interior no dejara lastimar al chico. "No vale la pena, Seiya y Shiryu acaban de salir del hospital, en cuanto a los otros me resultaría muy sencillo acabar con ellos."

"Eres…" y el tal Seiya se le intento aventar pero unas voces lo detuvieron.

"Detente, Gran Maestro."

Y varios caballeros con armaduras negras los rodearon, para que no se pudieran mover, mientras que se robaban la armadura de oro, y antes de irse volteó hacia ellos.

"Hermano, no te mataré ni a ti, ni a los otros por el momento. Te perdono la vida." y se retiró junto con los caballeros negros.

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Hyoga…" Dijo en un susurro haciendo que el rubio volteara. Al verlo, la mente de éste le mostró al caballero Dragón, que había estado en su recuerdo.

"Dragón." Dijo en un susurro. Por extraña razón le agradaba verlo, era como ver a un hermano, después de mucho tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso podía ser posible.

"Mi nombre es Shiryu." Pero le sonrío. Era un amigo, lo sabia, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

"Como sabes, mi nombre es Hyoga." Dijo el rubio. Era extraño que le diera confianza.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar?" Preguntó el moreno y por fin sintió que algo estaba bien, que era parte de algo. No sabia de qué, de hecho parte del viaje era para saber quién era; saber por qué los ataques y por qué se sentía tan vacío… y al ver al rubio, una parte de él se sintió bien.

"Será un placer." Contestó el rubio, ya que era la única persona que le daba tanta confianza. Los dos salieron del hotel para ir a un restaurante y durante el camino, no dijeron nada, sólo se dejaron llevar. El silencio no era incómodo, al contrario se sentía algo muy normal.

Se sentaron en una mesa donde cenaron si decir nada.

"Y tú, ¿eres de por aquí?" Preguntó el rubio.

"No, soy de China." Contestó Shiryu.

"¿Qué haces tan lejos?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Es una extraña situación." Dijo. Él no sabia como decirlo, "Mira, olvidé mi pasado. Sólo recuerdo estar con Sunrei, la cual me dijo que siempre habíamos estado juntos, y uno de los tantos ataques fue en la zona que vivía. Ella me dijo que yo era un Santo y fui a investigar." No, eso no se lo iba a creer nadie. Hasta él, una vez analizando, tampoco se lo había creído.

"Sí, te entiendo." Dijo Hyoga, ya que él estaba en la misma situación.

"¿Y tú eres de por aquí?"

"No, de Siberia."

"Algo retirado también."

"Sí" Dijo el rubio. Pagaron y regresaron al hotel, donde ya no había más cuartos por lo que los dos, se quedaron juntos. Shiryu se sentó en una silla.

"Y mañana, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó el dragón.

"Quiero ir a las ruinas de Athena." Dijo el rubio desde el baño.

"¿Para qué quieres ir?" Preguntó el de cabello negro.

"Quiero respuestas." Dijo el Cisne.

"¿También tú?" El chico salió del baño para ver a su compañero.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el rubio.

"He tenido como una especie de recuerdos con estos ataques y mi compañera me dijo que aquí encontraré mis respuestas." dijo el chico.

"Entonces sí estamos en la misma situación, de hecho, en los recuerdos te he visto."

"Sí estamos iguales." Y los dos se sonrieron. Pasaron la noche contándose qué había sido su vida desde que la recordaban, hasta las sensaciones que tuvieron con los ataques. Fue una noche muy corta, pero lo suficientemente larga como para que se volviera una amistad, amistad que había sido enterrada por los Dioses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Los chicos cerraron su casa pues no sabían cuándo regresarían, ya que según les había dicho June, podía ser hasta un viaje sin retorno; pero era algo que habían decidido esa mañana. Ikki iba a ir al colegio de su hermano para avisar que no iría más y no daba fecha por que no la sabían. Shun lo acompañó, él quería despedirse de sus compañeros, ya que se había llevado muy bien con ellos.

June los iba siguiendo pero llevaba la capa; llegaron al colegio en la mañana y mientras Ikki hablaba en la dirección. Shun fue con sus compañeros y June siguió a Shun.

"Hola chicos." Dijo el de pelo verde.

"¿Qué pasó Shun? ¿Por qué no traes tus cosas?" Preguntó una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

"Por que me venía a despedir, ya no voy a venir a clases." Dijo el chico. Todos sus amigos lo abrazaron.

"Así que el pequeño Shun hizo bueno amigos." Pensó la chica y vio cómo una de ellas lo besaba, en eso Shun la alejó. Se veía muy apenado.

June vio salir a Ikki y "Shun, vámonos." Dijo la guerrera, ganándose la mirada de odio de varias chicas más.

"Sí, voy June." Dijo el chico y salió hacia ella y los dos encontraron a Ikki.

"Bueno pues, ya no hay nada pendiente… así que vámonos." dijo Ikki.

"Sí, listos para ir a Grecia." Dijo el chico como un niño pequeño… habían cosas que no cambiaban. El camino fue muy tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo y eso le tranquilizaba a la santa, ya que temía por no poder cuidar bien a los dos. Ya casi estaban llegando, ella los traía corriendo.

"¿Por qué la prisa?" Preguntó Shun.

"Porque perdí mucho tiempo buscándolos y aun tengo que buscar a otro que está en Liberia, así que si se apuran, se los agradecería."

"¿Hermano?"

"Sí… ¿Qué pasa Ikki?"

"¿No has notado que el viaje no ha sido cansado?" Dijo el santo del Fénix, que en esos momentos no lo recodaba.

"Sí, pero pensé que había sido mi imaginación." Dijo el chico corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a la chica.

"Ya estamos cerca."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seiya, levántate." Decía la chica de pelo rojo, su alumno no había cambiado.

"Ya voy." Dijo en un susurro.

La santa se desesperó "Muy bien, si no te levantas no hay comida el resto del viaje." Lo que su alumno no sabía, era que estarían en el Santuario en menos de tres horas, pero era algo que no le diría.

Con la mención de la comida, Seiya se levantó. La guerrera ya tenía el desayuno listo, por lo cual desayunaron sin prisas y al finalizar empezaron el camino.

"¿Falta mucho?" Preguntó el chico.

"Sólo un poco." Dijo la guerrera.

Y sin más, siguieron su camino.

Ya casi era medio día cuando Seiya por fin estaba en la ruinas de Grecia.

"Bienvenido a Athenas." Dijo la chica.

"Son espléndidas."

"Aquí es donde antes habitaban los dioses y más atrás está el Santuario de Athena" Dijo la guerrera y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del Santuario, Marine se sorprendió: estaba Hyoga y Shiryu.

"Vaya, así que hay reunión." Dijo June. Atrás de ella, la santa volteó y vio a Ikki y Shun.

Los otros dos voltearon Marine y June, y se quitaron las capas.

"Bueno, así que ya están los cinco santos de Bronce." Dijo Shaina, que iba a ver quienes eran los visitantes.

"Sí." Dijeron ambos.

"Que Athena nos perdone." Decía Shaina "Lo mejor será que entren." Y así los siete entraron.

"¿Cómo es que llegaron?" Preguntó June a Hyoga y Shiryu.

"Nos mandaron por respuestas." Dijeron al unísono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les guste, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, no se cuando lo pueda subir, pero como ven ya están los cinco juntos solo hay que esperar a ver como se lo toma Athena cuando se de cuanta, ya empezar a preparar la siguiente pareja la cual me la pidieron pero esa se vera hasta el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos

¡¡Hasta luego!!


End file.
